The present invention relates to a covering device for the rollers of roller skates, especially inline skates comprised of at least one covering element with at least one fastening element to be positioned underneath the rollers.
Different types of roller skates are known for sporting and hobby activities, for example, so-called roller skates, inline skates etc., which differ with respect to their design and arrangement of the rollers. In the context of the present invention the term roller skates is meant to include all types of skates provided with rollers. When putting such roller skates on, they allow driving on suitable surfaces. When encountering unsuitable surfaces, for example, gravel, sand, or cobblestone, driving is no longer possible or possible only with difficulty. Furthermore, such surfaces can result in damage to the roller skates. Furthermore, the use of such roller skates is prohibited in many areas, for example, in parks, malls, and within buildings such as supermarkets, businesses etc. especially because of liability reasons. The user of such roller skates is thus limited with respect to the locations where such roller skates can be used and is thus forced to take along a pair of regular shoes.
In order to make possible the use of roller skates also on unsuitable surfaces and in areas where the use of roller skates is prohibited, German Patent Application 30 16 602 suggests a cover for locking the rollers of roller skate which in the mounted state prevent rotation of the rollers. This cover is substantially plate-shaped and is detachably connectable by clamping to the running surface of the roller skates. The cover forms between the rollers a substantially planar and rigid support surface. A safe and unimpeded walking movement is thus impossible with such a cover, especially since a rolling movement of the foot from heel to toe as performed when walking is prevented.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a covering device for the rollers of roller skates, with which the limitations with regard to freedom of movement and moveability are reduced and with which the usefulness of such roller skates is broadened whereby at the same time an unimpeded and joint-protecting walking movement with the roller skates is possible.